


The Perfect Mr. Rogers

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony Stark was stupidly in love with Steve Rogers.





	The Perfect Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToneeStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneeStark/gifts).



Tony Stark was stupidly in love with Steve Rogers. 

Steve Rogers was easily the most irritating man on the entire planet. 

He was so damned good-looking that gazing upon him too long hurt your eyes (and your ego). The clear blue of his eyes could rival the sky, for fuck’s sake! And his body! If not for Thor, he’d be a god! He even had good looking feet! 

And his personality! He was nice, for god’s sake. _Nice!_ He was also polite. He said ma’am and sir still. He opened doors for people and carried packages. He hardly ever said ‘damn’ or ‘shit’. 

And those were his bad qualities! 

Tony poured himself a tumbler of scotch. The good stuff, not the cheap shit he shared with Fury. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

And thought of Steve’s good qualities. 

He made the most amazing sounds when he came. Animal sounds. And his words – Tony shivered at the thought of the filthy things Steve said to him when he fucked him. He was partial to ‘cocksucking bastard,’ though it wasn’t even close to the most colorful term he used. 

He could go all night, too. The serum gave him amazing recuperative powers. Sometimes when Tony was exhausted, he told Steve what he wanted him to do and watched. Steve could be very obedient when he wanted to. Watching Cap come usually made him ready to go again, too.

He was stubborn. Whether he agreed with him or not, Tony admired his ability to stick by his own principles and beliefs, come hell or high water. That one was a two-edged sword sometimes. 

Just thinking about Steve made Tony feel wanton. He wanted to feel Steve up in front of the others, jerk him off under the table at a fancy restaurant. He wanted to have public sex in their hero suits. Loving Steve Rogers had made an idiot of Tony Stark. 

He drained the glass and stood. Steve would be in the gym right now. He’d never been fucked on a weight bench before.


End file.
